willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Orgodemir27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Willowdale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rinzler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:27, August 4, 2011 holy lol at valconey Yay! You made it! And I'm pretty sure we have the exact same list of acheivements too ZVM achi 20:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Who's number 1? <3 ZVM achi 14:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just added the basics and created Druid's Circle and Necromancer Tower pages. Please go ahead and fill in the many details I'm sure you're keeping better track of than me! KateStrange 04:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) join chat lolScantrahan 15:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) the program is here http://www.hexographer.com/ and kate mentions she can create an image which may be uploadable to the wiki my guess is you are going to have to hard-code the files in rather use the guiScantrahan 03:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) To add to the above (sry, I be lurking), what I can do is create a sliced image in photoshop such that each slice would have a separate link. I would probably only want to include regions, not landmarks, in order to keep the number of slices manageable. The slicing, linking, and coding will be much easier for me using photoshop than you in paint because photoshop handles most of the job automatically. The trick will be uploading the slice image files such that they are in a distinct, easily referenced location for the code to find. I haven't looked at image storage on the wiki. If it is complicated, it might make sense to actually host the slices on another website (aggy's website, for example, or even photobucket) so that we have firm control over where they are. Does that make sense? Would you like me to handle this? Would you like me to at least make the image slices? KateStrange 11:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OH SHIT NOW NPCS HAVE ACHIEVEMENTS GOGOGOGOGOGGOGOGOGGOOFGJIOFYJXIOJHSYGWIENR GFKUD Scantrahan 16:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) GOONGRATS YOU NOW HAVE ADMIN (BADMIN) STATUS BADMINS DO THESE THINGS Admins are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and can: *delete and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files *lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights *block a user name or IP address from editing *revert bad edits *grant and revoke chatmoderator rights *edit the wiki's skin and format *edit MediaWiki interfaces *kickban users from chat and remove kickban status from users Scantrahan 18:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) posting the new map on the map page - the area you saw north of the river was the montane savannah Also for clarity's sake, the secret circle of willowdale should be called a secret SOCIETY of willowdale (too many circles lol) On the map, what's marked as Hobgoblin Legion camp is actually a basilisk den, with statues made from people it hasn't been explored, or has come up in ages though there is some overlap between the two areas, but they are (rarely) found in the southern badlands yes southern badlands 10 points for gryffindor for using the correct possessive plural for basilisks Apologies for the present tense. On the plus side, Expedition Log being managed! KateStrange 03:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) titles Idea! The wiki needs a titles index where one can look up the meaning of titles. Would this be more appropriate as a forum or page? And how would the titles section on character pages link to it? ZVM achi 19:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) y-you. you touched Roswell's page. B( Vssakj 16:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) LIIIIIIISAAAAAA Y U SO HARDWORKING Kanthia 20:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) spammy mcspammerson Kanthia 18:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sword of the Lake Just wanted to make sure you spotted my comment on the Battle Loot page - Jura's in agreement with this plan, but would feel rather upset if you went behind her back and sent it off without her knowledge. KateStrange 00:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, how did I manage to lock comments? Anyways, yes, greenies. Fiona can sometimes be a space case. Kanthia 06:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on Chat. CHAT. ZVM achi 14:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hay bro haaaay if you have a moment, pls to be checking out my entry for last night's session? I want to be sure that everything there is cool with you, oh great mod-sama Kanthia 19:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, Ru would first look at Rinzler like he was crazy and roll her eyes, but think about it for a while, before shrugging and saying, "I dunno, isn't the whole point of religion to have denominations? Why are you asking me?" Kanthia 01:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Her response: "Uh -- I don't...know? I mean, the whole business of gods and goddesses is to get people to do stuff, or else you don't get to high-five your deity when you die, so...hands, I guess? Uh, folded? Or praying? I mean, most gods want you to be a good -- well, some sort of person, although...isn't there the, uh, Calmex-god who just wants to have a good time? ...This is for the adventurer's guild, isn't it. Well, if people are going to use it as a prayer space or somewhere to meditate, yeah, hands. Or maybe a book, or some scripture. That's all I've got." Kanthia 07:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I erased the soundtracks page...by accident? It's weird, my internet was slow today and last time I checked it had updated without a hitch. Strange. Mode Wondershot 05:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I WAS GOING TO TELL PEOPLE TO GO FORTH AND MAKE PONIES BUT YOU SEEM TO BE ON THAT, SO. YOU ARE KIND OF AWESOME. Kanthia 05:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ponies?!?!?! they are awesome thank you thank you! Scantrahan 12:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Where are all the ponies coming from? (I ask because they are excellent) KateStrange 22:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) What, no glass censers for the Reverend Mother?' ;-) ' KateStrange 06:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) christmas edit?!!?!?? happy holydays~ Scantrahan 19:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) To answer your ULDF question, "Defence" is indeed the British and Canadian standard spelling. Mode Wondershot 05:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Did 10 groundhogs fight already? I don't think Jura's made friends with a mimic. Valconey doesn't count - they were friends before the prophecy was made. KateStrange 20:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) New theory regarding Jura's prophecy: the Flask Golem is mimicking Alejandra, Jura's friend. If it's actually sentient, Jura will probably become friends with the golem. KateStrange 02:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Who told the hobgoblins about the Cinder Man and when? KateStrange 18:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Just realized that Rinzler is one of the more interesting cases of the Golden Fields Affiliation not always synching up with Jura's personal relationships. Rinzler may barely be on speaking terms with Jura, but he knows enough about nature that the druids keep inviting him to go bird-watching and such... KateStrange 04:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Rinzler has met the Firewalkers when we recruited them as allies in the Battle of Willowdale, though you weren't actively playing him at the time. And I like the idea of Rinzler moving up to Teacher in the Fields Druids affiliation, especially if he doesn't mind acting as a consultant at times. (I feel like druids would survey in a circle pattern.) KateStrange 05:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) How low-key is he? I know my impression as a player has been that he spends downtime studying, experimenting and planning his next trip, but Jura is pretty observant and she talks to people. She's not keeping tabs on Rinzler, but she might notice if he's spending a lot of time outside the Boar & Thistle / Pathfinder Guild, if he's taking a lot of visitors, or if he's doing anything the citizenry would be likely to talk about. Let me know if you think she'd notice anything other than the fact that most of the druidic initiates like him. Basically, I'm trying to work out what Jura thinks about Rinzler. Given that she's observant, she had to have noticed he was avoiding her but she obviously doesn't know why, or else she would have brought it up already. Has he been generally antagonistic since the destruction of the Alchemist's crystal, or have there been notable high/low points? KateStrange 16:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I recalled the Axehand. I just didn't recall whether the Pathfinders had any information indicating he was a warforged. The eternal hero thing can be confusing at times. KateStrange 16:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) None of the humans liked him, because he was a metal man, So for a while he wandered, having neither home nor land. Then in a tavern one dark night, the Arch-Psion said: Axehand with your hand, my powers, we could make the whole world ours. Then all the people worshipped, and they shouted out in fear: Axehand and the Arch-Psion, please don't come over here! KateStrange 16:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Trahan said afterwards that time on the Sparkle Plane ran at about 1 Material day per Sparkle hour. I assumed that meant we were able to figure out in-character after you got back that the time lapse was mostly if not entirely due to that demiplane's properties. Perhaps I jumped the gun a bit. Incidentally, I think I figured out another reason Jura and Rinzler have trouble understanding each other. Jura is a Meyers-Briggs ENFP. Rinzler is clearly an introverted thinker, with the exact type depending on his preference for facts vs. theories, and his level of need for predictability and closure (ISTJ, INTJ, or INTP). At worst, this could mean that he and Jura are each others' shadow personalities (extroverted intuition vs introverted sensing), which is a recipe for trouble. At best, we're still dealing with a thinker-feeler conflict. If I understand the situation correctly, Rinzler sees the recent arrangement as a self-contained, fair, practical deal, whereas Jura is more concerned with whether this will allow them to cooperate more generally in the future. KateStrange 16:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we do have a method of confirmation - I realized that Scry works across planes, and it's logically the first thing we would try when trying to figure out where you guys were and whether you needed rescuing. Odds are very high that at least one of the three of you would fail your save, so around the 22nd-24th of Ches, when we got nervous and tried to locate you, we would have been able to see you on Sparkleplane. That would prove that although you spent one day on Sparkleplane, multiple days had passed on the Material. Might not allow us to nail down the exact rate of conversion. Scrying (which would show you safe) would incidentally also remove the need for frantic divination regarding exactly how many liches you'd run into. That would also mean that it wouldn't be general knowledge that Kat had invited the First to visit. Also: ISTP was the I-T type that I thought least sounded like Rinzler, due to the bit about "hates long-term planning." Just goes to show that one should be careful when analyzing others' characters. KateStrange 16:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) First, we didn't have reason to perform an autopsy on-site, and it was a good enough forgery to fool a casual glance. Second, Kat secreted away the Baron's body before the Doctor could examine it further or attempt Speak With Dead. KateStrange 03:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you explain the numbering system on the Map links? I am trying to update unlinked landmarks in the Sawtooth Vale, Primeval Jungle, and Whale's Spine, but have failed to reverse-engineer the linking code from the source. KateStrange 16:43, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Didn't mean to interfere with your pacing - I understand the need to conserve updates over between-game periods! The system as you described it makes sense in theory (and explains what was confusing me about the code), but given the complexity I'd rather not mess with your system, for fear of breaking it. KateStrange 01:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I was having a bit of a back-and-forth with Trahan about what the description ought to be (you may have noticed the multiple edits in quick succession) and he suggested that he'd intended the titles to be something special for the Pathfinders. But I'm glad you put Ned & the Rev Mother back on there - doesn't seem right to leave them out. KateStrange 12:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) A wiki search indicates some inconsistency regarding the correct plural form of "Templar." However, if the problem you had with the title was the plural form then the plural form, and not the entire title, should be changed. This is because "Rodinian Templar" is not a descriptive name given by the Pathfinders but is in fact the proper name of the order; we have heard two different individuals refer to them as such. Therefore, calling them the "Templar of Rodinia" is like calling the RCMP the "Mounted Police of Royal Canada." KateStrange 14:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) In completion of my duties as the Shopping Committee, I need to know a few things about Rinzler's gear. Is his Revolver likely to remain +4, and did the consecration leave it good-aligned? What is the enhancement bonus on Rinzler's armour? Is he wearing an Amulet of Natural Armour? What ring is he wearing, aside from the Curator's Wedding Ring? KateStrange 05:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm making stats for half-silver dragon Zuniceratops for the lulz. They have fly speed 60 ft, +10 Nat AC, four natural attacks, and a breath weapon. And of course they are extra shiny. The half-dragon babies were actually Trahan's idea - he even rolled the dragon type for me. KateStrange 03:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Plants Would Rinzler have any recommendations for plants for the druid garden? I'm planning it now, and Jura would have done a good chunk of preparations during the Alturiak jump-ahead - heavily advised by the gardening experts among her initiates. It occured to me that given the initiates' high level of respect for Rinzler, they probably would have consulted with him. Current plans are for a large selection of medicinal plants mixed with an assortment of vegetables. The latter will probably be distributed to the hospital or to the poor. Not opposed to introducing magical plants. In fact, Jura picked up some Frostberries in the Trollveggen in the interest of keeping materials for Goodberry available year-round. KateStrange 03:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I was planning on starting a garden separate from the memorial garden, because I didn't want to dilute the original purpose of the memorial garden in a fit of planting enthusiasm. That way the memorial garden can stick entirely to the symbolic plants (the three flowers and berries, and the plants for Ravenswood and Gullykin) and the druid garden can expand more freely into a variety of useful plants. I had been planning on including peas or beans, mostly for the nitrogen-fixing benefit, as well as tomatoes. Wasn't sure on onions or carrots, but will include them on your/Rinzler's recommendation. Mint was also on the list. I'll see about aloe and eucalyptus, if you think they'd grow all right in a temperate climate. Other plants under consideration include marigold (anti-inflammatory), St. John's Wort (anti-depressant), hot peppers (because Firewalker initiates), squash (high-yield and keep the Leshy happy) and a range of berries with different fruiting seasons (for Goodberry). Memorial jam is a great idea. For the Ravenswood druids I'd recommend an oak tree bearing mistletoe, assuming the large tree wouldn't dominate the visual landscape of the memorial too much. Holly bushes would also suit, and would blend in nicely with the berry bushes. For Gullykin, Trahan recommends an edible flower, possibly dandelions. KateStrange 17:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) And the fangirls rejoiced "Hey, Kat! Come and hug Rinzler with me!" Kanthia 16:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Item Committee *If the budget permits, I'd like to give the Revolver'' Disruption''. That's a save or die for any undead hit. As demonstrated you can fire up to four a round with accuracy - that's four opportunities to botch a save. It would cost 20K, though, so it might depend on how generous the dragon hoards are. Not sure if disruption would be applied to bombs launched from the weapon, or just bullets. Also might cause problems if you intend to use the weaponized Memory Potion on liches we want to save (most particularly the First). *For reference, my short list (not counting the above cost) is at 47K worth of items - just within the reach of my funds + liquidating most of the remaining items in group loot. *Trahan says nope on the DR/good, so I'll put you on the list for an Align Weapon, and also Barkskin, if you're not wearing the amulet (worth 9k sold). *Would you be able to devote most or all of your 1st level infusions to Shield? It's a really handy buff most Pathfinders can't get any other way. KateStrange 06:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) *Darn, I missed the "melee" in there. Hopefully Trahan will allow it. Otherwise we could put Disruption on Fochlucan's Branch for the same cost, but I only use the branch half the time and only get half your number of attacks, so it might not be worth it. *Yes, if you sell the +5 Bracers you can upgrade your armour to +5 with 8,000 gold left over. *7 doses of Shield would be great. That'll cover all the Pathfinders with at least one dose (Erevis can cast it himself, from cheap scrolls if necessary). *I appreciate assistance with costs. I can afford the short list alone, but I'd like to start adding things from the long list. KateStrange August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Trahan says ranged Disruptive is too OP, so we'll shelve that for now. *Thank you for your contribution. The advance notice is particularly appreciated, as it's easier to plan if I have some idea of what our group budget is. Don't feel guilty about taking the Curator's loot drop, and don't feel like you have to contribute to the group pot. I'm just asking people to chip in any extra wealth they might have after purchasing whatever personal equipment they feel is important, so we can get a supply of scrolls of Death Ward, Remove Paralysis, Heal, etc to keep the party on its feet. *Non-item note: we will definitely poke around in the Western Rainforest if we have time after Amurru. We can probably visit the friendlies pretty quick, and maybe do a flyby on the Cannon to see if it's remotely operational. KateStrange 05:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the edit! And thanks especially for going to the extra effort of writing up the Disciples page. Sorry about the confusion with the picture, I had that filed under "emergency quick edit" for some reason. In any case, we're staying with friends with internet tonight so I went ahead and posted my final edit for the Boar & Thistle. I believe between the two of us we now have 100% completion on wiki achievements. Cheers. KateStrange 03:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC)